


Команда B

by bhig



Category: A.B.C-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Slash, Cannibalism, Gen, Government Agencies, Humor, Killing, Murder, References To Terrorism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhig/pseuds/bhig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойзбэнд, в полном составе осужденный на смертную казнь за каннибализм… правительству не могла не прийти гениальная мысль дать им в руки оружие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Начало

Страшное обвинение. Справедливый приговор.   
Одиночная камера, десять квадратных метров. Серое, тонированное пятнышко окна под потолком. Еда — через люк в двери. Возможность выйти на улицу — реже, чем раз в месяц. Возможность поговорить с кем-нибудь: один раз в неделю, если кто-нибудь придет в часы для посещений.   
\- Не надо.   
Свет в камере не выключается никогда.  
Хашимото поет: все песни, которые знает, по кругу. Если ему кажется, что не получается, повторяет одну мелодию снова и снова. «А теперь за второй голос».   
Кавай разговаривает с собой. Спорит, доказывает, убеждает, рассказывает анекдоты.   
Тоцуку не утомляет тишина. Он думает, поворачивая различные варианты. О прошлом, о будущем.   
Цукада качается, придумывает новые и новые комплексы упражнений для разных групп мышц. В комнате нет практически ничего, но ему ничего и не нужно.  
Госеки танцует. Сначала их песни, потом чужие. Джоннисов и не джоннисов, к второй неделе благословенного одиночества забив на «стоит», «не стоит», «как это будет выглядеть», «чьи это копирайты».   
Их собирают — снова, в одной комнате — через три месяца после суда. Они смотрят на друг друга, не веря.   
\- Как вы думаете, это значит... все? - произносит то, о чем все думают, Тоцука.   
Открывается дверь. Они поворачиваются к ней. Не знают, кто должен войти: судья, адвокат, палач, чиновник. Что им скажут? «У вас пять минут»? «Пройдите, пожалуйста, в соседнюю комнату?»  
Входит пожилой мужчина в хорошо сидящем костюме. Представляется ничего не говорящим:   
\- Танака.   
И добавляет загадочную фразу:   
\- У меня есть для вас задание. 

Свобода — даже ненастоящая свобода, даже временная свобода — пахнет...  
\- Очешуительно, - говорит Тоцука.   
Запах хвои, свежей листвы. Новая одежда, неразношенная обувь, натирают браслеты.   
\- И, что, я могу вот так идти, хочу вперед, хочу назад, и никто не остановит? - радуется Кавай.  
У них два дня. Два дня, чтобы добраться до Токио, прийти по указанному адресу, выкрасть пакет. Доставить его. И вернуться.   
«Я не вернусь в тюрьму», - думает каждый.   
Гравий хрустит под ногами. По дороге до станции еще три километра. 

\- Пять билетов до Токио.   
Никто не спрашивает документов.   
\- Нас так быстро забыли?  
\- Я бы не стал по этому поводу расстраиваться.   
Поезд мчится через ранее утро, навстречу солнцу.   
\- Два дня, - говорит Госеки. - Мы успеем?  
\- Можно в аэропорт, - вертит монету в руках Цукада. - Возьмем банк...   
\- Хорошая идея, - смеется Тоцука.  
Никто не планирует сделать это на самом деле. Браслеты.   
\- А если мы успеем раньше... - мечтает Кавай.  
Каждый представляет что-то свое. За окнами пролетает пейзаж.

Токио встречает их огромными плакатами: «Kis-My-Ft2. Концерт в Токио-доме».   
Они долго стоят перед рекламой.   
\- Я бы сходил, - говорит Кавай.  
\- И время подходящее, - кивает Хашши. - Билеты, правда...  
Госеки встряхивает головой.   
\- Справимся с заданием, и сходим.  
Их цель — на верхнем этаже небоскреба. Внизу охрана, наверху — лазерная сигнализация.   
Они не строят планы за завтраком. Просто едят, все, что хотят, не думая о весе, забыв о тюремном рационе.   
Планы — для людей, у которых есть возможности. Планы — для людей, у которых больше одних с хвостиком суток.   
Первый этаж они проходят просто, дождавшись, пока отойдет охранник.   
\- И это?.. - усмехается Цукада. - Издевательство какое-то.   
С более-менее серьезным сопротивлением они сталкиваются выше. Оружия нет, но оно появляется быстро.   
\- Карниз? Фуми, как ты можешь.   
\- Этому меня научил Такки.   
Охрана ожидает другого. Логики, спланированной атаки. Они идут напролом, используя свои умения и неправильные, нетрадиционные методы. Не потому, что верят: это сработает. Потому что глаза застилает кровь. Потому что логика отключается. Потому что «могу» становится важнее всего остального.   
\- А что, если?  
\- Какая разница.   
Шестой этаж после них — стены, залитые кровью. Кровавые опечатки ног, рук, даже на потолке.   
Хашши хочет задержаться. Наклоняется к телу.   
\- Мы вернемся, - обещает Госеки. - Никто не видел приличного ножа?  
Они поднимаются выше. Новость об атаке уже пошла по проводам. 

Наконец, они доходят до сигнализации.   
Никого на этаже, просто – ярко красные лучи лазеров перечеркивают коридор, что-то жужжит вдали.   
\- Все как-то слишком, - Тоцука подбирает слова. – Как в фильме.   
\- Слава богу, - ухмыляется Госеки. – С серьезным противником мы бы не справились.   
В конце коридора, за лучами, кнопка. Госеки пролезает через лучи.  
\- Почему я? Ни у кого нет музыки?   
Отключает сигнализацию.   
Теперь перед ними дверь с кодовым замком.   
\- Бронированная? – спрашивает Хашши.   
-А ты попробуй, - советует Кавай.   
Выстрел не помогает.   
\- Не тратьте все патроны, - советует Тоцука. Присматривается к замку. Скользит пальцами по кнопкам. – Надеюсь, эта дверь не взрывается от неправильных попыток.   
В комнате на столе – черная папка с подшитыми документами. И пакет.   
\- Все для нас, - радуется Кавай. 

На обратной дороге они задерживаются на шестом этаже.   
Он становится еще больше похож на бойню. 

Вечером они располагаются в апартаментах. Поддельные документы не вызывают вопросов, с кредитной карты без проблем списываются деньги.   
\- Главное, здесь есть кухня, - радуется Цукада.   
Каннибалы или нет, они не едят сырого мяса. 

\- За нами следят, - говорит Госеки.  
Утреннее солнце слепит глаза.   
\- Уверен? – спрашивает Цукада.   
\- Может, фанатки? – надеется Хашши.   
Госеки кивает:   
\- Это мужик, ему лет сорок и все руки в татуировках.   
Кавай смеется:   
\- У него все равно может быть хороший вкус в музыке.   
\- Тогда точно не наш фанат, - соглашается Цукада.   
Они переглядываются, на губах возникают и быстро пропадают улыбки:   
\- Мы ведь не обязаны избавляться от слежки?   
\- Живое мясо не портится. 

Они демонстративно не замечают слежку. Стараются не замечать.   
\- Как он, успел на поезд?   
\- Да не высовывайся ты так, спугнешь!  
Приводят его в элитный район Токио, к домам с частными садами, которые отделяют от улицы изящные заборы.   
\- Как мило.   
В нужном доме их встречает пожилой человек в сером кимоно, кланяется традиционно. Они – не раздумывая – отвечают так же.  
Он просит их пройти, говорит о пустяках, почти забывает забрать папку.   
\- Интересно, - задумывается Госеки. – Мы выдержали этот экзамен?..  
\- Мне интереснее, дождался ли нас хвост, - отвечает Кавай.   
Они доводят его обратно в центр, почти до Токио-дома. Заходят в темный переулок, ждут за углом. «Хвост» следует за ними.  
\- Что ж вы так…. – разочарованно качает головой Тоцука. – Так попались.   
\- Тоцу, не разговаривай с едой, - просит Госеки.   
Цукада бьет.   
Они разделывают тушу: быстро, профессионально. Упаковывают нужные части в купленную по дороге сумку-холодильник.   
Госеки пересчитывает деньги в кошельке.   
\- Может быть, хватит на билеты к Кису. На галерку.   
\- Не хочу на галерку, - обижается Хашши.   
\- Зато не узнают, - соглашается Тоцу.   
Кавай наклоняется к трупу, орудует ножом.   
\- Нельзя же на концерт, и без гостинца. 

Вечером, разгоряченные и усталые после выступления Кисумаи возвращаются в гримерку.   
На аккуратно расчищенном столе лежит кусок мяса.  
\- Мне кричать? – неуверенно спрашивает Никайдо. – Или это просто неудачная шутка?  
Китаяма подходит к столу.   
\- Тайске, тут еще конверт. Адресовано тебе.   
\- Кажется, кричать, - тихо замечает Тамамори.   
Йокоо выгоняет младших в коридор и зовет стафф.   
Тайске разворачивает письмо:   
«Классный концерт. Удачи!»  
Без подписи.


	2. Совещание

Совещание. Стол из дорогого дерева, затемненные окна.   
Двое.  
\- Прошлый опыт с такого рода командой…   
\- Провалился.   
\- Был удачен.   
\- А потом провалился.   
\- Потом.   
Собеседники смотрят друг на друга, потом один пожимает плечами.   
\- Смотря что считать провалом.   
\- И все же…   
\- Бывший министр считает, что стоит продолжить.   
Оба кивают.   
\- Почему мы называем его «бывшим министром»?..  
\- Когда-то он был министром.   
Один из собеседников скрещивает на груди руки.   
\- Вы видели, что они сделали?   
\- Резню? На фотографиях.   
\- Повезло.   
\- Зато этот клан мафии нам больше не помешает.  
\- Какое-то время.  
В комнату входит пожилой человек. Эйби узнали бы в нем хозяина дома с садом.   
\- Они относительно вменяемы.   
\- Бывший министр, они вырезали десять человек охраны. И разделали их!  
\- Отметим, не всех.   
\- И нашего оперативника.   
\- Плохой был оперативник, значит. Соболезнования семье?   
\- Принесли. Но работать с этим… с этими…   
\- Танака-кун, что вы скажете?   
Первый из собеседников пожимает плечами.   
\- Я вижу плюсы.   
\- А минусы? – напоминает противник идеи.   
\- Минусы тоже. Но у любой команды такого рода будут минусы.   
\- Решение принято, - бывший министр опускается в кресло. – Минамото-кун, вам не придется работать с ними напрямую. Обучение?   
Танака выводит изображение на экран проектора.   
\- Понадобится. Тут примерная схема. Мы работаем над системой «кнут и пряник», но, я думаю, нам нужно доработать браслеты.   
\- Для постоянного ношения?   
\- Сработанная команда каннибалов с подготовкой спецназа… Бывший министр, я бы очень настаивал на оперативной системе уничтожения.


	3. Кисумаи

\- Мне кажется, вы несправедливы, - Фудзигайя стучит карандашом по столу. – Сумасшедших надо жалеть, а не осуждать.   
Китаяма затыкает уши плеером. Предварительно отобрав его у самого Фудзигайи. Этот спор он слышал уже не раз, может расписать реплики заранее. Самое время проверить, нет ли чего интересного на чужом плеере.   
\- Не опасных сумасшедших! – возмущается Никайдо.   
\- Экспертиза признала их вменяемость, - напоминает Йокоо.   
Фудзигайя отмахивается.   
\- Это чтобы приговор вынести. Народ, который такое делает, невменяем по определению.   
\- В клинической психиатрии ты разбираешься лучше врачей, - фыркает Тамамори.   
\- А жертв тебе не жалко? – пытается зайти с другой стороны Никайдо.   
\- Мне всех жалко, - с достоинством отвечает Фудзигайя. – Тут вообще все кругом жертвы!   
\- Но расписание релизов хуже не стало, - перещелкивает песни Китаяма.   
Йокоо смотрит на него осуждающе, и тот вытаскивает правый наушник из уха.   
\- Я против каннибализма, - добавляет он.   
\- Вспомни еще проблемы агентства с полицией и газетами, - напоминает Йокоо.   
\- Только с полицией, – поправляет его Китаяма. – Газетам понравилось, им было о чем писать.   
И вставляет наушник обратно в ухо.  
Мията думает про себя: «И почему никого не интересует, каким образом кто-то из каннибалов, сидящих в тюрьме строгого режима в ожидании смертной казни, смог принести в нашу гримерку человеческую печень?»  
Он не совсем прав. Об этом думает Никайдо. И Сенга – каждый раз, когда проснувшийся от кошмаров Ника звонит ему посреди ночи и спрашивает:   
\- Ты жив? Поговори со мной.


	4. Мичи

У Мичи действительно проблемы с полицией. Опять.   
Правда, немного не те, которые она ожидала.   
\- Отправить Фудзигайю на свидание, - повторяет она. – В тюрьму.   
\- Он хотел, - улыбается ее собеседник.   
Мичи передергивает плечами.   
\- Он хороший… мальчик. Поддерживать друзей, жалеть больных на голову.   
\- Это похвальные черты, - кивает собеседник. – Я уверен, вы сможете на этом сыграть.   
\- Я не хочу на этом играть, - прерывает его Мичи. – Я хочу об этом забыть. Обо всем этом.   
\- Налоговое управление говорит, что ваши доходы выросли, - собеседник сама предупредительность. – Но если хотите, об этом никто не узнает. Ему будет обеспечена полная безопасность.   
Мичи смотрит за его спину, в окно.   
\- Все тайное, - вздыхает она, - когда-нибудь становится явным.   
Собеседник улыбается. Этот спор необходим, но он – чистая формальность. Мичи не может отказать.   
\- Обязательно становится, - говорит он. И улыбается.


	5. Начало тренировок

Тренировки начинаются через неделю. Неделю, когда каждого запирают в своей камере – и ничего не говорят. Наблюдают.  
Цукада спокоен. Но упражнения становятся другими.  
Хашши поет репертуар Кисумаев.  
\- Не нравятся мне эти песни.   
К концу недели он все чаще срывается на крик. Потом останавливается и начинает песню с начала.   
\- Между прочим, это последний сингл, - в дежурке охранник показывает на телевизор с выключенным звуком.   
\- Вот. Прихожу домой, а там дочь это слушает…   
Танцы Госеки совсем не похожи на кисумаевские. Они более жестокие, более неприятные.   
\- Будто он что-то рвет…   
Тоцука будто впадает в апатию. Только глаза сверкают из-под челки, и нервно подрагивают пальцы.   
Кавай разыгрывает все, произошедшее в последние дни, в лицах. Во всех лицах.  
\- Больше выжидать нельзя.   
Их выводят во двор.   
\- Бегом, марш!  
Жилистый спецназовец смотрит оценивающе. На стенах с оружием наготове стоит охрана.


	6. В гости

Фудзигайя приходит еще через несколько дней. Замирает в дверях серой комнаты, разделенной надвое пуленепробиваемым стеклом.   
По обе стороны от стекла, как отражения: по стулу и по телефонной трубке. Только на его стороне стул не железный.  
\- Садитесь.   
Фудзигайя замирает на стуле. Вводят Кавая: тюремная роба, небрежно остриженные волосы. Одежда висит, как на вешалке. И широкая улыбка – Фудзигайя автоматически начинает улыбаться в ответ.   
Кавай что-то говорит, но стекло глушит звук. Его подводят к стулу, дергают вниз.   
\- Возьмите трубку, - говорит сопровождающий Фудзигайю охранник.   
С другой стороны стекла Кавай неловко справляется с аппаратом скованными руками.   
\- Тайске! – кричит он в трубку. – Я так рад тебя видеть! Тебе понравился наш подарок?


	7. Кошка

Примерно в это же время Госеки приручает кошку.  
Ее отсутствие замечает повар, когда его смена не начинается с приветственно выгибаемой спины и вопросительно-требовательного: «Мяу».   
\- Кошка! – сообщает он охране.   
\- Найдется, - отмахиваются те.   
\- Вот именно, - соглашается повар. – Или на завтрак, обед и ужин у вас будут половинные порции.   
Кошка обнаруживается позже.   
\- Она живая? – один охранник толкает другого.   
Кошка на экране – комок серого меха в углу постели.   
\- Крови не вижу, - осторожно говорит его напарник.   
Кошка приподнимает голову и теребит ухом.   
\- Повар нас убьет, - переглядываются охранники.   
Кошка разворачивается, потягивается. Трется о Госеки.   
Тот гладит ее, потом запускает руку куда-то за постель и вытаскивает оттуда кусок… чего-то.   
\- Не только повар, - говорят охранники.  
В их планах на день вырисовывается пункт «Обыскать камеры».


	8. Переезд

Эйби переезжают.  
\- А я привык к этой тюрьме! – громко жалуется в фургоне Кавай. – Нет, нет, не останавливайтесь.  
Их новый «дом» окружает еще больше колючей проволоки. И охрана – не обычная тюремная охрана, а отборные кадры. И очень много спецназа.  
Первым делом им показывают карцер.  
\- Права человека? – рискует Цукада. – Вы о них слышали?  
Карцер — узкая «могила» длиной не более двух метров. Без окна, без лампочки в потолке.  
Сопровождающий ухмыляется.  
\- Наш лучший номер! Но если будете вести себя хорошо, останетесь в номерах классом пониже.  
Их камеры почти такие же, как в прошлой тюрьме. Список правил — раза в два длиннее.  
\- Тренировки: по расписанию. Движение без приказа наказуемо. Разговаривать запрещено.  
Цукада закатывает глаза.  
\- Запрещено! - повторяет охранник. За словами следует удар бамбуковой палкой.  
В новой тюрьме ночью выключают свет. Темнота не полная, в камеру пробивается свет из коридора, но все же это темнота.  
Утром всех будит сигнал к побудке. Их время расписано по минутам: сколько на умывание, сколько на завтрак, сколько на тренировки. Их обыскивают каждый день, по пять или шесть раз: до тренировок, каждый раз, если они куда-то отходят с тренировок, после тренировок. Вечером — свободное время до сна, которое они проводят, запертые в камеры.  
\- Это лучше, что ли, чем было? - ворчит Кавай на тренировке.  
\- Разговоры! - обрывает охранник.  
Госеки закрывает улыбку ладонью, на запястье тонкая царапина. Он протащил в новую тюрьму кошку, и теперь охрана не может от нее избавиться.  
У повара свои проблемы. В начальственном приказе прописано питание, которое он должен обеспечивать этим заключенным: калории, витамины, микроэлементы. Мясо, овощи, крупы…  
Заключенные не едят мясо. Неизменно оставляют его на подносе, аккуратно отодвинутое в сторону.  
Первые несколько дней никто не принимает мер.  
\- Может быть, они как кошки. Медленно привыкают к новому месту.  
(- Блохастая тварь! – комментирует охранник, несколько часов убивший на безуспешный отлов.)  
Потом кухня докладывает начальнику караула, а тот пересылает информацию ответственному за подготовку.  
\- Так, - спрашивают у Эйби на очередной тренировке. – Мясо…  
Лицо Цукады светлеет. У Хашши подрагивают ноздри.  
\- Почему вы не едите мясо? - заканчивает вопрос тренер.  
Тоцука смотрит на него, как на идиота.  
Кавай мечтательно предлагает:  
\- Потушить… Запечь…  
\- Мы не едим мясо безвинных животных, - сообщает ему Госеки. – Но если вы готовы предложить нам нормальное…  
Тренер кривится. И командует:  
\- Пять кругов по двору.  
На кухне повар драит посуду. И штудирует руководства по вегетарианской кухне.


	9. Мафиози на вилле

Следующая миссия – недалеко от Токио.   
Тонкая папка: имя, фотографии, схема дома. Цукада просматривает ее, передает дальше.  
\- Переодевайтесь, - говорит тренер.   
Их привозят к границе чьего-то поместья, кивают в сторону предполагаемого дома:   
\- Давайте.   
Они идут под деревьями, вдыхают свежий лесной воздух.   
\- Неплохо, - мечтательно говорит Тоцука. – Неплохо здесь жить, наверное…   
Они заходят со стороны кухни. Сначала Кавай. Он в форме водителя.   
Примерно в это время сюда обычно доставляют фрукты.   
Повар открывает дверь, удивленно спрашивает:   
\- Где машина?   
\- Там, - неопределенно машет за деревья Кавай. Пытается понять, есть ли в кухне охрана.   
\- Где? – уточняет повар, с недоумением глядя на лес.   
И оседает на пол.   
Эйби оттаскивают тело из дверей, с сожалением оставляют на полу. Осматриваются, проходят дальше.   
В доме не должно быть много охраны, а пост перед главным входом они решают пока проигнорировать. Согласно схеме, с кухни можно пройти в сад, по коридорам для слуг, где…   
\- Мураками-сан, - распахивается дверь, - хозяин просит кофе.   
Хашши делает шаг, и нож нежно касается шеи вошедшего слуги.  
Его заставляют войти внутрь, сесть так, чтобы он видел тело на полу.   
\- Где хозяин? – спрашивает Цукада. – Где охрана?   
Слуга что-то мямлит, дергается.   
\- Я его зарежу? – предупреждает Хашши.   
\- Подожди, - просит Тоцука. – Гоччи, у тебя кошка. Попробуй.  
\- Прикормить? – спрашивает Госеки. Но все-таки подходит к слуге и обещает: - Не бойтесь, если хотите жить, ответьте на наши вопросы, и мы вас отпустим.   
\- Отпустим, отпустим, - с энтузиазмом кивает Кавай. Цукада приоткрывает дверь на улицу.   
\- И никто вас не осудит, - продолжает Госеки. – Это понятно, мы вам угрожали. Хашши?   
Тот посильнее надавливает на нож.   
\- Убери, - просит Госеки.   
Хашши опускает руку с ножом. Теперь она лежит вдоль бедра.   
Слуга подносит пальцы к порезу. Потом подносит их ко рту, пробует кровь на вкус.   
\- Хозяин во дворе. Это по проходу отсюда, прямо…   
Они расспрашивают про охрану. Про остальных слуг. Как им пройти, «чтобы никого не побеспокоить».   
Наконец, Тоцука почти незаметно кивает.   
Хашши поднимает руку и одним движением перерезает слуге горло. 

Эту операцию им удается провести красиво, до последнего так и не потревожив охрану.   
Хозяин дома не оборачивается, когда смутно знакомый силуэт появляется за его спиной. Хашши неловко несет поднос, форма слуги, вытащенная из шкафа на кухне, ему немножко коротка.   
Но хозяин дома не ожидает неприятностей в своем хорошо охраняемом убежище, и умирает прежде, чем оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть Хашши в лицо.   
Охрана замечает их позже. Когда, привлеченная приятным запахом с кухни, посылает человека проведать:   
\- Мураками-сан, что на обед?   
Эйби убивают его почти так же быстро и тихо, как предыдущих. Но буквально через пятнадцать минут вваливается следующий.   
Они доедают обед, умело свежуют трупы, упаковывают мясо в сумки.   
И уходят обратно через лес к ждущей машине. 

В тюрьме Эйби просят передать пакет повару.   
\- Вот это хорошее мясо, - делится Цукада. – Филе. Лучшие части вырезали, чтоб все не тащить. И молодая ножка…   
Повар держит оборону на кухне и отказывается готовить что бы то ни было, если ему не перестанут рассказывать такие ужасы.   
Мясо и пакеты уничтожают.   
Эйби в печали.   
Впрочем, за хорошее…  
\- Относительно хорошее!  
… поведение им все же дают награду: открывают еще одну камеру рядом с их пятью, и разрешают там проводить свободное время, общаясь друг с другом.


	10. Разговоры об агентстве

Фудзигайя навещает их почти регулярно, примерно раз в месяц. Привозит фрукты, книги, журналы (кулинарная тематика, правда, под запретом), рассказывает новости.   
После некоторых споров и под давлением психолога его пускают пообщаться с Эйби без перегородки.   
\- Если что, падай на пол, - предупреждают Фудзигайю.   
\- Если что, будем стрелять, - наставляют Эйби.   
Охранники стоят у двери, с дубинками и пистолетами.   
От этого свидания ждут проблем, но их не случается.   
Эйби и Фудзигайя садятся по разные стороны стола и, периодически скашивая глаза на охрану, болтают.   
\- Сейчас такая дурацкая мода…   
Много обсуждают общих знакомых, работу, агентство.   
\- Говорят, что кого-то вот-вот дебютируют, - делится Фудзигайя. – Но никто не знает точно, кого.   
\- Еще раз Юму! – предлагает Цукада.   
\- Можно Тайгу и Джесси. Где они, в Бакалее? – вспоминает Тоцука.   
\- Уже нет, - отвечает Фудзигайя. –Тайга вообще уйти грозился.   
Пожелания от Эйби (никуда не уходить, дебютировать и вообще гамбарэ и We never give up) Фудзигайя передает. Правда, после некоторого размышления не указав, от кого они.   
Тайга недолгое время считает, что в Кисумаях у него хорошие семпаи.


	11. Машина

На миссию они выходят… буднично, просто. Перешучиваясь, засовывая руки в карманы снова ставших привычными джинсов.   
Теперь им больше доверяют: отпускают дальше, на более долгое время. Дают более сложные задания.  
На этот раз во дворе стоит джип.   
\- Нам? – уточняет на всякий случай Тоцука.   
Цукада смотрит на машину влюбленными глазами.  
Ключи в замке зажигания, документы – в бардачке.   
Ворота тюрьмы открываются и закрываются, бесшумно.   
\- Вот как надо сбегать, - наставительно говорит Кавай. – Мы просто мастера побега.   
\- Даже машину взяли, - радуется Госеки.   
На блокпосте они показывают документы.   
Лица охранников сложно рассмотреть.   
Им дают списки городов, лиц, дат. Миссии недлинные, не дольше недели.   
Но неделя свободы.   
Они едут из города в город, останавливаются в отелях.   
В отелях, где никогда никто не берет отдельный номер.   
\- Дверь открывается... и закрывается. И открывается. И открывается...  
\- Перестань, на нас уже странно смотрят.   
Иногда, не каждый раз, в каком-нибудь из отелей Кавай наталкивается на Тоцуку, или Тоцука на Кавая. Руки, губы. Хлопает дверь.   
\- Хочу плеер, - жалуется Хашши в соседнем номере.  
В тюрьме у него тоже нет плеера. Но в тюрьме и проблем таких не возникает.


	12. Легенды о демонах

По Японии ходят слухи. Легенды.   
О демонах, которые забираются в чужие дома.   
О демонах, которые оставляют за собой кровавые следы.   
О демонах, от которых невозможно спрятаться.   
\- Сюжет для дорамы, - постукивает тупым кончиком карандаша по зубу сценарист.   
Демоны не просто уничтожают.   
Демоны, шепчутся на форумах, пожирают сердца, когтями раздирая грудную клетку еще живых людей.  
Похищают души.   
Демоны просачиваются в замочные скважины.  
От них невозможно спрятаться.   
Но Япония может спать спокойно: они карают только преступников. Клан якудза, потерявший представления о реальности. Политика, замешанного в торговле людьми. Террористов. Педофилов. Убийц.   
Те, у кого нет черных пятен на сердце и биографии, могут не запирать дверей, оставлять открытыми окна.   
Если они не знают, что «демоны» – это вполне реальные каннибалы.


	13. Встреча с Никайдо

Никайдо осторожно открывает дверь.  
«Не входить!» - написано на табличке.  
Полицейское ограждение уже сняли.  
Это старый корпус, во дворе.  
Ненужный. Нужный.  
Когда-то в нем занимались джуниоры, а потом его закрыли и собирались ремонтировать.  
А потом произошло убийство.  
Никайдо осторожно ведет рукой по стене.  
Сколько раз он здесь был? Миллиона два? И как джуниор, и после.  
Он делает шаг вперед. Еще шаг.  
Он первый раз заходит сюда… ну, после.  
В газете было написано «на втором этаже».  
Никайдо идет к лестнице. Ему кажется, что вокруг шелестят призраки.  
Когда… это случилось, Кисумаи были на Хоккайдо.  
Слава богу, были на Хоккайдо.  
Скрипят ступеньки.  
Никайдо передергивает плечами. Сжимает губы.  
Он войдет в зал, и там… Там не будет ничего страшного. Ни залитых кровью стен. Ни Эйби, с деловым видом стоящих над чьим-нибудь трупом. Никто не повернется к нему и не скажет…  
\- О, привет, Ника! Ты к нам? Присоединяйся!  
И ему больше не будут сниться кошмары, и он перестанет будить друзей и знакомых, и…  
\- Что?!  
Посреди зала (никаких забрызганных кровью стен) стоит Кавай. В кимоно и с мечом. Замахивается на него.  
Со сдавленным всхлипом Никайдо делает шаг назад.  
\- Не бойся, меч бутафорский, - говорит Тоцука. Из-за его спины.  
Никайдо замирает.  
Сзади что-то падает.  
Пытаясь не упустить из виду Кавая (тот разочарованно опускает меч), Никайдо оборачивается. Чувствует аромат знакомых духов. Кто-то сует ему в руки контейнеры с едой.  
\- Фудзигайя? – спрашивает он.  
\- Мог бы помочь, если тоже пришел, - отвечает одногруппник. – Три тофу и два натто, как заказывали. И ведро колы в багажнике. Мне кто-нибудь поможет?  
Никайдо стоит, как идиот. С тофу и всем прочим. Посреди зала.  
\- Давай сюда, - Тоцука забирает еду из рук. – Тайске, тащи колу. 

Эйби едят, сидя на полу. Фудзигайя с ними, болтает, пересказывает новости. Никайдо топчется у окон.  
\- Вы сбежали из тюрьмы? – наконец решается спросить Никайдо.  
Эйби переводят на него глаза.  
\- Нет, - говорит Цукада.  
\- Да, - говорит Госеки.  
\- Они к нам в гости, - вмешивается Фудзигайя.  
\- На экскурсию, - машет палочками Кавай. – Культурная программа.  
\- О, я хочу на Эйфелеву башню! – загорается Хашши.  
\- Она в Париже, - сообщает ему Госеки. – А мы не в Париже.  
\- Точно нет?  
Никайдо садится на пол, подальше от Эйби, поближе к стенке.  
\- А почему Кавай в кимоно?  
\- Оно тут было, - отмахивается Тоцука. – Куча реквизита. Может, нам бутай поставить?  
\- И кому вы будете его показывать? – фыркает Фудзигайя.  
\- Делегируем вам, - предлагает Госеки.  
Фудзигайя принимает величественную позу.  
\- Да будет тебе известно, мы теперь круты и на бутаи не размениваемся.  
Госеки фыркает.  
\- Мы видели твой последний сольник, - говорит Цукада.  
\- Он ужасен, - комментирует Госеки. – Нет, вообще ужасен.  
Эйби ржут. Фудзигайя возмущенно отворачивается.  
Хашши встает и начинает танцевать. Никайдо смотрит на него – не может не смотреть, вдруг тот кинется, и руки сомкнутся у него на шее, и… - узнает пародию на одно из последних выступлений Фудзигайи.  
Фудзигайя передергивает плечами. Смотрит на часы.  
\- Ника, мы опаздываем.  
Они выходят из зала: Фудзигайя целеустремленно, Никайдо – оборачиваясь назад, проверяя, что за ними не идут.  
\- Спасибо за угощение! – несется им вслед.  
И кто-то ржет. 

Фудзигайя обижается. Об этом мало кто знает (и на это Фудзигайя обижается отдельно).  
Никайдо, правда, в курсе. В определенном настроении Фудзигайя пересказывает ему все пункты своей обиды. Ну, до тех пор, пока на какой-то передаче Никайдо не демонстрирует вольное переложение танца Хашимото.  
Фудзигайя с ним не разговаривает. Демонстративно. Целую неделю.  
Никайдо это, в общем, устраивает.  
А потом в гримерке начинают появляться подарки.  
Окровавленный кусочек сырого мяса, который Фудзигайя брезгливо швыряет в мусоропровод.  
Легкие курильщика. С бантиком на упаковке.  
Срезанная с бедра мышца. (Никайдо был бы не в курсе, что это, но на открытке все пояснялось. Даже схема была приложена. И рецепт.)  
\- Что это у вас? – с интересом заглядывают джуниоры.  
На столе Фудзигайи аккуратно сложена окровавленная рука. Со скрюченными пальцами.  
\- Атрибут для бутая, - находится Никайдо.  
Йокоо (он принципиально не трогает кровавые подарки) разворачивает джуниров на выход.  
\- Вы возьмете нас в бутай, семпай? – спрашивают они.  
\- Оговорился, - меняет показания Никайдо. – Это для соло.  
Когда об этой истории рассказывают Фудзигайе, он ржет. Но с Эйби мириться отказывается.  
Никайдо готовит соло в тематике Хэллоуина.  
\- Черт бы побрал этих джуниоров, им обязательно было говорить Мичи? – жалуется он, усаживаясь на огромную тыкву и подпирая голову запчастью от зомби.  
\- Это не от Эйби? – на всякий случай кивает на остальные запчасти Сенга.  
На этой стадии Йокоо берет дело в свои руки, и примирение между всеми поссорившимися сторонами достигается за три дня (нужные для получения разрешения на посещение тюрьмы).  
\- Иначе в гримерке скоро будет валяться настоящий труп, - вдохновляет Фудзигайю Йокоо. И сладко улыбается: - Причем твой.


	14. Кирияма

В Осаку Эйби приезжают под проливным дождем. Потоки воды заливают стекла.   
\- Знаете, а у меня идея, - говорит Кавай, когда они начинают спорить об отеле. - Поехали к Кирияме?   
Тот живет на третьем этаже. Инстинктивно пытается захлопнуть дверь.   
\- Вы... - тянет он. - Что?..  
Цукада держит дверь, и они проходят внутрь.   
Кирияма запинается о порог.   
Они садятся в гостиной. Болтают, рассказывает анекдоты.   
Кирияма косится на дверь. Иногда на часы.   
Окна заливает дождь.   
Кирияма не решается сказать: «Не хочу вас задерживать». Или «Когда вы наконец уйдете».   
\- Откуда вы знаете мой адрес? - невпопад спрашивает он посреди разговора.  
\- Как откуда, - обижается Кавай. - Помнишь, я к тебе заходил?  
\- Чаще надо в гости ходить, чаще! - наставительно говорит Госеки.   
Когда они, наконец уходят, Кирияма остается опустошенным сидеть на диване.   
Он тянется за мобильником. Перелистывает старые мейлы, находит от Фудзигайи. Тогда он показался ему странным.   
«Встретить Эйби — не плохая примета! Сохраняй спокойствие.   
P.S. В полицию звонить бесполезно.»


	15. Творчество

Для Эйби это время свободы. Такой у них не было никогда.  
Пусть краткие недели свободы прерываются длительным пребыванием в тюрьме. Пусть их жизнь проходит в постоянных и мучительных тренировках.   
Зато они могут больше не скрываться. Не бояться. Не беспокоиться.   
Действовать по зову сердца, быстро орудовать ножом.   
Они не любят огнестрельное оружие. Точнее, они не любят есть тех, кого застрелили.   
\- Мясо, - говорит Цукада наставительно, - определяется условиями не только разведения, но и забоя.   
В это же время, как ни странно, Эйби помнят о своей прежней работе.   
И они не просто навещают бывших коллег.   
\- Я хочу поставить номер, - говорит Госеки.   
\- Ну ставь, - отмахивается Фудзигайя.   
Зря он это. Госеки ухмыляется и обещает:   
\- Тебе придется его исполнить.   
Сначала Фудзигайя не придает этой угрозе большого значения. Но потом Госеки показывает, что он от него хочет.   
\- Это слишком сложно, - отказывается Фудзигайя.  
\- Фанаты оценят, - говорит Госеки.  
\- Но у меня уже есть соло!  
\- Сделай два или замени первое.   
Фудзигайя обещает попробовать. Думает про себя: свалю на менеджера. Или скажу, что чередую.   
Не помогает. Эйби проверяют, Эйби навещают, Эйби оставляют гостинцы.   
Фудзигайя сначала отшучивается, потом начинает нервничать.   
Наконец, сдается и меняет соло. Долго извиняется перед Ярой, долго тренируется в зале.   
\- Дай помогу, - заглядывает как-то тот. - Что тебе нужно?   
Фудзигайя смотрит с благодарностью. Он уже практически ненавидит этот танец.   
В это же время в тюрьме Тоцука заканчивает сценарий для своего первого бутая.


	16. Лето

У Кисумаев лето. Это означает, что у них пять дорам одновременно.  
Из них, каким-то образом, три у Тамамори и четыре у Фудзигайи.  
И, естественно, сингл.  
Передачи никто не отменял.  
\- Там больше никого не хотят дебютировать? – вздыхает Никайдо (у него роль второго плана в одной дораме, роль стенки в другой, две рекламы плюс вся общая деятельность. И Тоцука с бутаем). – Мичи отвлечется, а мы пока отдохнем…  
Китаяма мечтательно вздыхает (с дивана) и продолжает править расписание Накая.  
Йокоо решает брать дело в свои руки. И идет к кохаям.  
\- Бутай, - говорит он. – Хороший бутай, летом.  
\- У нас Плэйзон, - пытаются сбежать ФоЮ. – Нас тут почти нет. Сейчас мангу заберем и совсем не будет.  
Но Йокоо не ведется на провокации и набирает каст недрогнувшей рукой.  
\- Когда ты успел стать таким тираном? – притворно переживает Тацуми. – Вот раньше…  
\- Он всегда был тираном, - экспертно подтверждает Китаяма. – Йокоо, как минимум половина каста должна быть ниже меня.  
\- Треть, - подумав, соглашается Йокоо.  
И отбирает джуниоров из младшей школы.

О том, что Кисумаи ставят бутай, Фудзигайя узнает от журналистов. Слава богу, это Myojo, почти свои.  
\- Запишем: «Я очень рад этой возможности»? – предлагает журналист, глядя на его огорошенное лицо.  
\- Э-э… - глубокомысленно говорит Фудзигайя. А после интервью интересуется у одногруппников: - А вы мне не могли сказать?!

Тоцука настаивает на участии в постановке. Приходит на репетиции, общается со стаффом.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает у него Китаяма. – Узнают!  
Тоцука поправляет ковбойскую шляпу. Да, под ней хуже видно его лицо, но кто еще стал бы ходить в абсолютно не модной ковбойской шляпе по агентству.  
\- Если ты кого-нибудь съешь, - предупреждает Йокоо, - убью.  
\- Хорошо, до премьеры не буду, - легко обещает Тоцука.  
На следующую репетицию приходят уже все Эйби.  
\- Они просто похожи? – уточняет режиссер, пересчитывая наличный состав.  
\- Типа того, - соглашается Китаяма. И на всякий случай пересчитывает всех еще раз.

В июле у Эйби большая и сложная миссия.  
\- Я хочу на премьеру, - тихо говорит Тоцука.  
Они сидят на крыше храма, в тени скатов следующего уровня.  
\- Пятый слева, - говорит Госеки. – Отсюда его мы не снимем.  
Они решают забраться в паланкин с божеством.  
\- Всегда мечтал так прокатиться.  
В праздничной процессии носильщиков много, они все не профессионалы и постоянно меняются. В суматохе они не замечают небольшое прибавление в весе паланкина, почти не обращают внимания, когда один из них падает на землю. Стараются не наступать.  
\- Скорую, - кричит кто-то. – Человеку плохо с сердцем!  
Зрители щелкают мобильниками. Большинство снимает, но можно надеяться, что кто-нибудь вызывает неотложку.  
Единственное, что плохо с сердцем этого человека, – из его сердца торчит тонкий нож.  
Эйби снова скрываются в тени крыш.

Премьера назначена на август.  
\- Годовщина дебюта, - обещает камерам Тамамори. – Мы хотим порадовать фанатов.  
\- Порадовать фанатов, - повторяет Китаяма. И убеждает всех, до кого может добраться, что Эйби не должно быть на премьере.  
Добраться он может, в основном, до одногруппников. И Мичи.  
Слава богу, у тюремного начальства изначально были такие же планы.


	17. Террористы

Заложников захватывают в театре. Во время первого представления.   
\- Сколько там человек?   
\- Еще считаем. Ориентировочно около тысячи.   
Требования террористов разнообразны и противоречивы. Большей частью невыполнимы.  
\- Свободу Северной Корее?   
\- Да.   
\- Почему они просят ее у нас?!  
Зато оружие говорит громко. И его невозможно не понять.   
Для устрашения одного из заложников выводят на крышу. И расстреливают.   
Телекамеры максимально увеличивают изображение.   
\- Неэтично.   
\- Но может хоть кто-то узнает, что это не их родственник…   
Потом террористы уходят вниз. А тело остается лежать на крыше.   
Журналистам и полицейским кажется, что ветер доносит до них запах крови. Или стоны.  
\- А если он еще жив?!   
\- Мы не можем помочь.   
Люди вокруг здания ждут. Люди в других зданиях спорят.  
\- Надо начинать штурм.  
\- Так мы точно угробим заложников.   
Министр внутренних дел оборачивается к бывшему министру. У того нет официальной власти, зато есть опыт. Возможности. И связи. Что важнее.   
\- Пустим вашу команду?   
\- Пора обновить состав, - соглашается бывший министр.  
Они оба знают, что при определенном исходе для команды это конец.

Эйби забираются в здание через канализацию под сценой.   
\- Попрошу, - ворчит Тоцука. – Через водоотводную систему.   
Кавай фыркает. Старается не ржать.   
Под сценой тихо и пусто. Совсем не так, как обычно бывало на бутаях.   
Они осторожно выглядывают в зал.  
\- Какой это театр? – уточняет шепотом Хашши.   
Все переглядываются. Смотрят в зал еще раз. Тоцука изменившимся голосом говорит:   
\- Это, что, мой бутай?! 

Они хорошо ориентируются в этом театре. Находят костюмы, нахлобучивают поверх удобной, но слишком обычной одежды. Забираются в подсобные помещения, где заперты джуниоры, собирают информацию.   
С детьми проще. Просто. Тем достаточно сказать:   
\- Мы пришли вас спасать.   
Люди постарше…   
\- Мацу, спокойно! Опусти ножницы, ты все равно ничего мне ими не сделаешь.  
И все это надо делать шепотом, не попадаясь на глаза, вжимаясь в стены.   
Не получается.   
\- Заткни пасть! – говорит террорист. Ухмыляется. – Кажется, у нас нашлась следующая жертва.   
Кавай, делая вид, что смертельно напуган, идет между двумя террористами, мимо гримерок, по коридору к ведущей наверх лестнице.   
Потом, на пролете, уже вне зоны видимости оставшихся в коридорах людей, быстро бьет, подныревает, разворачивается , ставит подножку и тут же достает нож.   
\- Помощь не требуется? – возникает рядом Хашши. – Мы успеем пообедать? 

Снаружи журналисты видят, как над зданием театра поднимается тонкая струйка дыма.   
\- Неужели начался пожар?!   
На отдаленной части крыши Эйби жарят шашлыки.   
\- Поедим и сразу обратно.   
\- Как они могли, мой бутай!  
\- Смотрите, начинаем с гримерок.   
\- Мы уже начали.   
\- Потом они отвлекутся…   
\- Кто-то должен руководить зрителями. 

Кисумаи, как и прочие «звезды», сидят по гримеркам. Двери распахнуты, страх волнами бьет из коридора. Террористы решили, что, разделив, людьми легче управлять.   
\- Нас так проще запугать, - тихо говорит Йокоо.   
\- Да ладно, - отвечает ему вентиляция. – Зато вас так хуже видно.   
Йокоо оглядывается, потом внимательно смотрит на решетку.   
\- У нас есть план, - продолжает та голосом Госеки. – Смотрите, что нужно делать… 

Самая сложная часть плана: вытащить нужных людей из гримерок, заменить их на других.   
\- Народ! – радуются Эйби. – Мы так рады вас видеть!  
Большинство предпочитает не отвечать.   
Старших и самых известных из участников бутая собирают под сценой.   
\- Мы отвлечем террористов, а вы должны будете в это время вывести зрителей.   
\- Вы думаете, они так просто отвлекутся? – уточняет Китаяма.   
\- Кто сказал про просто? – спрашивает Тоцука. Но остается под сценой, в компании с джоннисами и автоматом. Прислушивается: это не назвать тишиной. Шаги террористов, их переклички. Дыхание заложников. Спертый воздух. Кажется, кто-то плачет. Или хнычет, он не уверен.   
За их спинами раздается шум. Крики. Что-то падает. Ругань.   
Тоцука осторожно выглядывает в зал. Двое из террористов, вскинув оружие, идут к сцене. На галерке силуэт с автоматом смотрит им вслед.   
Тоцука скрывается за кулисами, когда выглядывает снова, в зале террористов не видно.   
\- Быстро, выводите зрителей! 

Со стороны это похоже на хаос. Распахиваются двери. Спецназ напрягается за щитами.   
Им отдан приказ не стрелять. Но все же.   
Из дверей несется толпа. Кажется, ее пытаются регулировать. Может быть, не совсем безуспешно.   
Потом в здании раздаются автоматные очереди. Кто-то кричит.   
Толпа становится неуправляемой.   
Полицейские чины кричат в мегафоны, спецназ получает противоречивые команды, кто-то кричит, кто-то стонет.   
Скорые пробиваются через толпу, добавляя к общей какофонии вопли своих сирен.   
Изнутри это тоже похоже на хаос. 

Эйби выходят из здания уже ночью. При неверном свете фонарей, в наброшенных темных халатах они выглядят как очередные сотрудники какого-нибудь управления.   
\- Это был мой бутай! – переживает Тоцука.   
Цукада пытается выковырять из зуба кусок мяса.   
Заводится двигатель ничем не примечательного фургона. Захлопываются двери.   
Они засыпают в пути, привалившись к друг другу на пассажирских местах: сытые и, в общем-то, довольные. Рядом с водителем охранник держит руку на табельном оружии.   
Эйби просыпаются, когда их расталкивают. Снаружи занимается рассвет, и они обнаруживают, что их привезли в ту, первую, тюрьму.   
\- Тюрьма смертников…  
\- Черт, у меня кошка в прошлой осталась!


	18. Под покровительством ками

Сначала продажи Кисумаев падают.   
\- Это не главная наша проблема.   
Группа едет в горы. Паломничество по храмам, пешком. Под прицелом камер.   
\- Это так цинично…  
\- Зато наши молитвы искренни.   
\- Мне хоть не ври.   
\- Сам идиот.   
Синтоистские храмы успокаивают, свечи буддийских вплетаются в кошмары. От курений болит голова.   
В храме Каннон Фудзигайя засыпает, распростертый в молитве. Его будит прохаживающаяся по спине кошка.   
\- Я возьму ее с собой, - говорит Фудзигайя. – Может быть, ее послала богиня.   
Выход следующего сингла Кисумаев ставят в тот же день, что и Араши. «Будет второе место, - пишут на форумах фанаты. – Может быть, второе место. Это тоже хорошо.»  
Сингл Араши внезапно отменяют.   
Потом продажи Кисумаев растут.   
\- Приятная песня.   
\- А мне понравилась эта дорама.   
\- Да просто как-то…   
И даже взлетают.   
По Японии ходят слухи, что группе везет. Везет так, как не может везти никому, и эта удача распространяется на фанатов.   
\- Вчера она купила их диск, а сегодня ей повезло на экзамене.   
\- Ну ты же не веришь в эту чушь?   
\- Я лучше тоже куплю… на всякий случай.   
\- Ее бил муж, но как только он схватился за полку с дисками…   
\- Тсс… Говорят, если перед свадьбой сходить на их концерт…   
Каждый год Кисумаи совершают паломничество по храмам. Паломничество снимают, показывают по телевизору.   
\- Я думал, летом его никто не смотрит?..  
У Фудзигайи живет кошка. Он приносит ее несколько раз в студию, рассказывает про Каннон.   
Где-то в тюрьме охранники смотрят передачу.   
\- Наша!  
\- Да ну, просто похожа. Кошки все… на одно лицо.  
Если верить слухам, Кисумаи находятся под особым покровительством. Им благоволят боги.   
Однажды, шепчутся в метро, это закончится. И им придется платить по счетам.   
\- Но пока мы тоже можем взять немного от их удачи…   
Йокоо ниже сдвигает кепку. И думает: «Мы уже заплатили».   
\- Двери закрываются, - говорит поставленный голос диктора.   
И объявляет следующую станцию.


End file.
